Time's Dance
by Rishai Bakura
Summary: Yugi and Isis die. Malik has to go underground. What can he do spare the future generations of Ishtar from the 5000 yr pain?


I am less than enthusiastic about the last turn of events. In fact, I am rather depressed. Isis has been missing for quite some time, and Yugi has been killed by a drunk driver.  
  
It means once Yami is resealed into his item, a week, I will have to back into the underground. The pain and suffering of my line must begin again, with me.  
  
I am on my way to Wheeler's house. Joey and Mai have vollunteered to gaurd the puzzle. I knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah, man?" He asks.  
  
I look restless at him, "Is it too late to speak with the Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami appears.  
  
He asks," Malik? I thought you were on your way back to Egypt?"  
  
"I could not get onto the plane."   
  
He raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you know of any spells that can keep me alive and young for until you come back?"  
  
He nods, understandingly.  
  
"There is such a ritual. But, are you sure you want to stay as you are now?"  
  
"Better to bury my people for an eternity than inflict my pain on my children."  
  
"wow!" exclaims Joey, "I don't know if I would want to live that long."  
  
I look at Joey, "I agree with you. I must do this if we still have time. I rather watch time affect my people than Be on the other side of that ritual. You and Mai have a choice."  
  
Shadi done what was normal for him and appreared out of nowhere, scaring the lights out of me.  
  
"the ritual in question will require all of the millenium items and their present holders and gaurdians."  
  
I went to my old home and got out 2 of the spare robes I accadently left there. Joey and Ryou will ned them. Meanwhile, Shadi and the others are preparing for this. I hate rituals like this. I have a good reason to.  
  
When I got back, Shadi had a white pentagram on the floor and everybody ready for this. Joey and Ryou have the robes on.  
  
"Do you have Isis' necklace?"  
  
I remove the neck band and place the necklace around my neck.Shadi announces the need for Bakura to be out for this. He appears.  
  
I was placed in the center of the pentagram. To my right Ryou stood. To my left Joey was standing. Yami and Bakura stood by Their Hakari and item gaurdian. Shadi took point. Mai was watching.  
  
Shadi leads the prayer," Ra, god of light and king of gods, hee we have a soul who seeks to live. Heed the words of Malik Ishtar."  
  
The items begin to glow, all of them.  
  
"I wish to remain untouched by the hands of time. To be immune to death and illness. The need to continue to age as normal until the day Yami takes the throne again."  
  
Shadi walks to me and uses his key to open my mind. I felt myself change. My request has been granted.  
  
A light, for anyone else who feels the need to have the same gift as I can.  
  
Joey holds his hand out for Mai.  
  
She takes it, and they head into the light.  
  
I guess Joey wishes to be albe to be sure the puzzle is safe, but doesn't want to go through time without Mai. How romantic.  
  
The ritual ends and I return to what is now mornal for me. Am I not breathing?  
  
"You will get used to it Malik." Shadi informs me.  
  
Shadi then transports me to the underground home, his style.  
  
"Creepy!'  
  
"You get used to it." he says.  
  
Rashid was there when he vanished.  
  
"That always gives me the jitters."  
  
Rashid asks," Ritual, Malik what have you done this time?"  
  
"Long Story Rashid."  
  
"Why are you not breathing?"  
  
I look at him.  
  
"You have 30 people, they await thier leader."  
  
I go to the people and tell them everything I know. Those who have seen the day father died, or helped give me my tatoos look relieved. I found a solution.  
  
Rashid looks annoyed at me.  
  
We go to our chambers.   
  
"How am I supposed to gaurd you if I am too old?"  
  
Shaking my head I told him," I could not tell you about this. I didn't want you to have to watch everybody die."  
  
What I have not told everybody, I can choose three companions. I would rather see him die and be reborn. 


End file.
